Dear Journal
by pastelface19
Summary: This is Eric's point of veiw of the story. His past,what is happening his his mind, and why he does the things he does in the movie  and a story in betweent the first and second. reviews good and bad are always welcome
1. Eric's childhood meeting Ariel

Dear Journal,

Something horrid has happened. I don't understand it, but Grimsby keeps saying that it will be all right. But nothing will ever be all right, ever. There was a horrible, unexpected hurricane. My parents and brother were out in the ocean. They were lost at sea. Two sailors survived and came back on a life-raft. They weren't even sure how they survived. Since we have no bodies to bury, we went to the church to hear a eulogy for everyone who passed away. I stood there with Grimsby and Carlotta, crying, but not making a sound. People kept coming up to me after the eulogy giving their condolences. A few had the boldness to say that I was lucky to have been too sick to go on the trip with them. It was true, but hurtful. Mother wanted to stay with me also, but Father was insistent that she come. Louis tried to cheer me up by making my favorite dish, but even I had no stomach to eat roasted chicken. But I forced myself to eat it. Even Grimsby was nice and let me eat with my hands. Carlotta tucked me in and sang me to sleep like she or mother did when I was younger. Before she left the room I heard her say, "poor little dear, only nines years old and he already has to be a man." I woke up a few hours later since I had a nightmare about my family. I started to cry. But then I stopped realizing that Carlotta's right, I need to be a man.

Dear journal,

My life has drastically changed since the funeral. I left the kingdom to be run by my father's most trustworthy friend until I am ready to become king. In the meantime, I joined the marines to be taught the ways of at life at sea. I warned the crew to treat me like a regular sailor and the first person to call me prince, sir, highness etc. would be put in prison. They took me seriously, even though I was only nine, so I was able to have a carefree time on board. Even though a sailor's life is difficult, I am willing to take the challenge and be the man that my father would be proud of.

Dear journal,

Our ship sailed more Northern, so the temperature's drastically dropping. But we found something much more interesting and frightening besides the ice and snow. We found a shipwrecked boat. When I saw the name of the boat my heart beat quickened. It was called "Cassandra". my father named a boat after my mother and that was her name. I went on board, tears blurring my vision. The Captain told me to leave the boat behind, that there was no point in looking. I guess he's right so I turned backed and went to my hammock and played some tunes on my flute.

Dear journal,

I came home today after seven years at sea and my father's friend presented me with the greatest treasure I could ever ask for, a dog named Max. he's wonderful, and loves to play. But it's a wonder on how he can see with all the hair in his eyes. He immediately loved me and I'm going to let him sleep in my bed, just this one night.

Dear journal,

I have the worst of luck when it comes to death, but then again who does. My father's friend has struck ill. We all thought that it would pass. But each day he grew weaker and weaker until his heart gave out. I donned my mourning clothes and cloak and walked to the cemetery. My tears flowed during the eulogy, no matter all that talk about being strong, it doesn't work out that way. I need to let out my anger in someway, and I don't think people will take kindly to me attacking the coffin. So I just watched as he was covered with dirt. It was too much like my family's funeral. People gave condolences, but I was feeling their kindness with pure hatred. Why do people keep dying on me? This is all too much for me to handle. What am I supposed to do now? I have no more trustworthy people to put on the throne for me until I'm ready. So now I must do what destiny is requiring me to do and become king.

Dear Journal,

Now that I'm expected to take the throne soon, the kingdom thinks that I should settle down. I never really thought about girls much since all of my company was usually men out at sea. Sure the sailors talked about beautiful girls, stuff like that. But I was much too in the clouds to even think about that. These girls that I meet are very nice and some beautiful, but I want a special girl that no one can explain. I'm expecting her to show up and Bam! It'll hit me that I need to spend the rest of my life with her. I find that the best part of all these girl hunts is me being able to be out at sea again. I haven't since the funeral, I had to take care of some things, but now I'm free again. But the major downside is that I have to take Grimsby along. He's not a bad guy, just too parental and formal, so it's very hard to be comfortable onboard with him. I mean the sailors are used to me being the carefree soldier, not the prince. But Grimsby thinks it's scandalous that I don't sleep in a cabin and have to wake for the three o'clock watch. He's turning my life upside down and driving me crazy!

Dear Journal,

Some days I wonder if I should even become king. Everyone tells me that one day I'll grow out of it, but I doubt it. I don't even see the big deal of being king. I can't make mistakes, everyone watches my every move, and if something bad happens in the kingdom then it's immediately my fault. I can't live to be that kind of person, I'm too young to be tied down with that kind of responsibility just yet.

I sometimes wonder what life would be like carefree, like a bird. They don't have to worry much. Maybe not to fly too high or low. But overall, it just seems easier than my life. A few times, I actually went out to my balcony that looks over the sea, spread out my arms, closed my eyes, and listen to the sounds of the sea and birds, wishing I could be with them. But alas, I'm stuck in this horrible world where bad things happen to people I love. But these few moments I can do this, I am brought into a world I can only dream about. If only dreams came true….

Dear Journal,

My old journal has been lost at sea, so I have to start all over again. It is rather annoying since I wrote every lesson my father has ever taught me in their since I was six and right now I need to look over those lessons and see if he can help me with my problems right now.

We were celebrating my eightieth birthday when this horrible hurricane hit. We all made it on the life-raft, except for Max. I couldn't lose him, too. I've too many loved ones, and I couldn't possibly lose him too even if he is only a dog. Unfortunately for my courage, I got stuck on the boat. The smoke was so heavy and my lungs were filled with it. I tugged on my foot, but it wouldn't get out of the board, and then I spotted the gun powder. I blacked out.

Next thing I know I'm hearing this beautiful voice, like an angel, singing to me. I tried to open my eyed so I can see the person singing to me. It was hard, but I saw skin as white as snow and hair as red as a lobster. I extended my hand to feel the face of the singer. The skin was so smooth, she placed her hand over mine. I heard barking and sudden wetness on my face, it was Max. The girl disappeared, without a trace. Grimsby helped me inside, insisting that I was hallucinating the girl. But I know he is wrong. I slept most of the morning. But now I need to go find that girl.

Dear journal,

I didn't find the girl, but I found a girl on the beach, probably from a shipwreck. I know she's not the girl since she can't peak. But she is truly strange, I found her wearing a sail instead of a dress! But I felt bad for her, there seemed to be no survivors or a trace of who she is. I brought her home with me until she feels better and can communicate who she is. I'll see her at dinner, but right now I need to find that girl.

Dear Journal,

I don't know what's happening to me. I'm falling in love with this girl. She's gorgeous, makes me laugh, but she's absolutely crazy! She came into the dining room all shy, but so beautiful in her pink dress. Abut she treated normal objects so strangely. First she started brushing her hair with a fork and then blew as hard as she could with a pipe. Maybe that's the norm for where she's from, but I might never know. During the meal, she looked at the food so excitedly, but she never once touched the fish. Grimsby and I made small talk, but I kept talking to the girl, even thought it was a one-way conversation. Then when I went outside to play Max, she looked down at me dreamily. Is she in love with me? I don't know.

I can't love her, I need to find the girl who saved me. I know the odds of finding her are slim, but she's the girl who hit me like lightening. It needs to be that girl. But is it possible that the girl who saved me is right in front of my face? Is it even possible that there is another girl with long red hair as red as lobsters and skin pale like moonlight? But this girl has no voice. That girl who saved me had the voice of an angel. I don't know I need go to the beach and clear my head.

Dear Journal,

Ariel, her name is beautiful. i guessed it and i can't that name out of my head. I have no idea how i even guessed that name, it was just a lucky guess, I think. I heard this voice in my head that told me her name but then I could've sworn I heard the voice telling me to kiss Ariel. I almost did, but our boat tipped. It was funny once we fell, she splashed me, and in turn we had a water fight. But then,I became gentlemenly and helped her back into the boat and rowed back home. When we got back to the castle, Carlotta completely went berserk. She couldn't believe that she was with me for only one day and I forced her to repeat her being in the shipwreck, which still nobody knows how she survived or even how she got here. I found nothing wrong with it, but then again, Carlotta is more protective of these sort of thngs.

Overall, this day has actually been fun, even if this Ariel isn't the one. I don't think i've had this much fun since one of the younger sailors and I decided to break into the Captains liquor cabinet. oh it was great, but we got whipped for our actions, but we were drunk and happy so it didn't matter. But this kind of fun was different. This girl the servants told me was shy. but she's not, well at least she doesn't act like it. She got so excited at the tiniest things, I could tell that she doesn't require much too be happy. She kept drawing me closer and closer to her, until it is difficult to remeber who I'm looking for. Maybe, I am meant to be with Ariel and not the girl that saved me, or maybe Ariel is the one who saved me. I don't know. I need to think outside. Maybe there I'll find the answers I crave.

Dear Journal,

This past thirty-six hours have been crazy. After my last entry, i was cast under a spell of a witch. I snapped out of it the next day, when I was about to get married! Then, the trance ended suddenly to the sound of this beautiful voice, the voice of my savior. And then I heard the voice speak, it was Ariel. SHe spoke! and she said my name! Immiadetly, I ran to her, but before I could kiss her to prove my love for her, she became a mermaid! That was about the time the witch revealed herslef to us and she took Ariel into the sea. I sprinted down to change my wedding shirt into a sailing shirt and to get a rowboat. I told Grim that I lost her once and I couldn't lose her again. BUt I think part of my reasons for going was because I thought she would die like the everyone else I love, and I wouldn't be able to bear it. BUt I went, even if it meant that I might die as well. I don't think could have lived with the guilt if I failed to save her. I harpooned the witch, Ialmost dorwned, and destroyed the witch by stabbing her with a wrecked ship. THe next thing I knew, I found the shore and crawled as far as I could before I blacked out.

I woke up on the beach I collapsed on, so it must have been early since nobody has found me yet. I didn't want to get up, so I just gazed at the sky for a little while until I heard splashing. I sat up and I saw Arile in this beautiful blue dress. I ran to her, swung her around, and kissed her, I am so happy.

One day I will ask her to marry me, I just don't know when. But first I want to tell me everything about the sea.


	2. living with Ariel

Dear Journal,

Everyday in the palace is a new adventure for Ariel and me. She is curious about everything! How things work, how they were made, are there more of them. It is fun to explain to her what a candle is for and how it works and stuff. But then again, sometimes I wonder if she's ready for this kind of life. On the other hand, she surprises me with ideas that I could never think of myself. So far, she's lived here in my home for a month, and everyday, I'm being drawn closer and closer to her.

I'm going to let her live with me for just a little while longer till I pop the question of her letting me meet her family. It's my new obsession. Every moment I'm not teaching Ariel about my world, I ask about hers.

Dear Journal,

Today has to have been the most magical day of my life, even more magical than me fighting a witch and finding out that Ariel has a voice and saved my life. I went to meet Ariel's father, King Triton, ruler of the seven seas. I wasn't at all prepared as I thought I would be. The previous night I was so nervous, and kept rehearsing how I should greet him, how to address him, and how to speak to him. I even wondered what I should wear. I decided that he probably won't care, and I swam to the meeting place so that we could be alone with no need me to feel responsible for the sailor's actions so I needed to wear something easy to swim in. I even arrived an hour early at the meeting place I was so nervous about being late. Ariel laughed at me the whole time on how I was behaving, but I just couldn't help it. He was close enough to be my role model. He is what I want to be.

When he first approached me, my heart-beat quickened and I almost fell of the rock. He is more amazing than I thought he'd be. I could sense that he didn't like humans much, but I showed him him respect, so he respects me. We mainly talked. Stuff about lifestyles, war tactics, and our emotions toward Ariel. While we were dicussing this, I might have slipped to him and mention that I wanted to marry her and wanted his blessing. He really didn't understand what I meant by a blessing. However, he did say that I could marry her as soon as I pop the question. I really don't know when I want to ask this to Ariel. I've only known her for a few months, I'm not sure if I want to be tied down yet or even think I know enough about her to marry just yet. I'll wait a little longer. It's killing her and me to wait this long, but this is important to me to know who I'll be spending the rest of my life with.

Dear Journal,

I finally popped the question. It was so terrifying that I am amazed I got the question out. I took Ariel out to the spot where we almost made our first kiss before we toppeled the boat ruining the moment. I was so shy, and she was so alive! i don't know how I could even think about asking her to be my wife. but I managed to pull out the ring and asked her to marry me. She got so excited that she jumped into my arms and knocked the ring out of my hand! We spent the next half hour looking for the ring, with the help of all the fish in the laggon. when we found it, we returned home smiling the whole way.

When we entered the castle, I made everyone stop working so that I could make the announcment. Immidiatly, toasts were made and food passed out. It felt good to have a casual engagement party with the servants before the real engagement parties where I actually have to act all royal-like. We plan to be married within two months, by then it would be August, so the water will be beuatiful. Tomorrow I have to go through the kingdom with Ariel so that the citizens may congradulate us on our engagement. I'm worried about Ariel having to go through all of that. I mean, sure she is a princess from the sea, but they are more relaxed on the way princess whould behave and how the citizens act toward her. She might not be used to everyone swarming around her trying to get her to notice them. It might terrify her. But it is not as if I could hide her for the rest of her life. The people have a right to know the woman who is to marry their queen. I guess I'll have to wait and see how things turn out. It might be possile that she likes that kind of attention.

Dear Journal,

NOt only am I swamped with worrying about the wedding, but now my corronation must be done as well! Constantly, servants are coming up to me to ask my advice for what I want done at both ocassions. Sometimes I don't even know what there talking about or for which event they want something done for. I can't take it anymore! If one more person asks me if I want purple or blue napkins I will lose my mind. I need to leave, I can't do this. I even asked Grimsby if i could postpone the wedding and just focus on the coronation. But no! I can't because the stupid invitiations were already sent out and people had already set out to come to the wedding!

I wish Father was still alive. He'd know what to do. But then again if he was here I would only have to deal with the wedding and not the stupid corronation. Even sitting out on the balcony isn't calming me down. I locked my door so no one could get in, but I feel that there shouts and knocking on my door is also driving me insane. If only i could live my childhood dream and be a bird. Wait, I will do that. my balcony overlooks the sea. If I jump it, I could swim with no one even realizing where I went. I could have an hour to myself. But if I do it, then the silence in the room will cause the gaurdsto break open my door and find the room "Eric-less". Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate being a mean person and leaving Eric in the air. but I currectly have no ideas of what's going to happen and I got really got caught up with a Harry Potter story. SO most likely I'm going to finish that one first and try to write this later. Sorry :(<strong>


	3. kidnapped

Dear Journal

I have been gone for a month. One whole month without dealing with the human world. It was….strange. At first I was scared, then I found excitement, but oddly I longed to be home. I need to write this chronologically and logically before I tell anyone this tale and mix up the details.

After I jumped off the balcony I crashed into the water and just swam,, not being sure how far or how long. But I did stop eventually just to look at the moon and think. I think I was wishing Father were here. It's been almost ten years since he's been gone, ten long years. And I was soon going to start a new family with Ariel and be happy. But I was a coward and decided to jump off the balcony to be free of responsibility. Father and Mother would be ashamed of the way I was acting. And I decided to swim back.

But then I was pulled under. I thought it was the current and I was going to try to swim out of it. But I found that I was wrong. Something had taken hold of my leg and was puling me under! I'm not sure how long I was being pulled down for. I thought that the pressure of the water would kill me before drowning did.

I woke up in darkness. I heard and felt water, but I wasn't sure where I was. I felt my way to a wall, but could not find a mouth to the cave. However, when I put my ear to the wall, I heard water. So if I wasn't mistaken, I was in an underwater cave that had no water in it. I'm not even sure how that's even possible. But I knew that I was trapped. Even if I found a way out, the swim to the surface would kill me. Looking around, I noticed a light coming deep in the cave. Naturally I went to it since it was probably better than just sitting here until I starved to death.

"Hello?" I said to no one in particular. My voice was scratchy and I was thirsty. How long have went without something to drink?

I approached the light and saw a man. No. a merman sitting by a fire.

"Curious thing you humans have made," he said to me, talking about the fire.

I asked him who he was. And he told me he was Selian, a warrior for the King. He told me that this cave was his secret. He enjoyed human ways and was curious about them. He told me he took me under because he wanted to talk to me. I found it strange, but since he held more power in the cave, I answered any questions he had. Strangely, he never asked me about myself. Didn't care to ask my name. if I had anyone who would miss me. Only about life in general. He knew a lot, for a merman. He knew more tan Ariel, that's for sure, such as names of objects. But general ideas, he had none. Once he asked me about human etiquette, I wanted to joke and say he should talk ot Grimsby and he would tell him everything excitedly. But I found it dull and just gave him an overview.

However he made sure I didn't die by giving me fresh water and human food, uncooked, so I also taught him how humans prepare food. All in all it was strange. I think I remained there about forty days. On the cave wall I made a mark every time Selian visited the cave, which I assumed was once a day. He brought me enough food and water for the day, asked me questions and was gone. That was pretty much the highlight of the day. When he was gone, I tried hard not to go crazy. I sang songs to myself, with a not too bad voice. Nothing like Ariel's, though. I told myself stories. I thought a lot about the life I would have had. I left that life for one night and I was taken away from it for days. How long would I be here for? I kept asking myself. Ariel and the entire kingdom worried about me. Turns out there were massive search parties searching for me. And all that time, I was in a little cave.

One day Selian came with someone, the King. I bowed and Selian was punished. The King looked at me and said that I did not look well. I told him what Selian did. He sighed, I think he was annoyed that so many merpeople were much too interested in humans. He then asked my consent to turn me into a merman in order that I could leave the cave. I answered yes without thinking. This was my dream come true and waited excitedly for the King to perform his magic.

My legs disappeared and became one long, blue tail. I ripped off the pants since it was tight around the tail. I smiled and thank him. He told me to follow him. The water felt wonderful since I hadn't bathed in weeks. My muscles were also a bit cramped from not much use, and the King was patient with me while I adjusted to my new tail. Soon, we made our way to Atlantica. It was more beautiful than Ariel could have ever described. It was golden, with elaborate twists and towers. I would have loved to meet the architect of such a master piece that words can barely describe. The King introduced me to several people while we made our way to the throne room. I even met all of Ariel's sisters for the first time. Each one was beautiful and wonderful, but Ariel was the one for me.

In the throne room, the King talked to me. I don't really remember what we talked about. I think he wanted to know in detail what was done to me in the cave, if I was hurt or starved. Since we were on the subject, I asked how he found me. He answered that about a week before Ariel told him that I was missing and to search the waters. Guards were sent to search everywhere. And they did. But the king noticed that Selian, a general, avoided one place when searching. He demanded an answer from Selian and he answered that he didn't know that the human was the king's future son-in-law, which was true. Nonetheless, Selian broke the law and was therefore to be punished.

But then we moved on to a more pleasant topic of my upcoming marriage. Finally the seriousness of the coronation. He told how to rule a kingdom. Something Father would have done if he were still alive. But alas, non-parental advice is better than none. He really understood how hard it must be for me to have no one to guide me on this new rode of being a man. He told me that he would help me in ways that only a father could. I don't think he meant to replace Father completely, but just to give me someone that would help me and be there for me. After we spoke, he took me to the surface and turned me human with a new pair of pants.

"You will make a magnificent king and a wonderful husband to Ariel. Don't worry, things will turn out well. Don't worry," He said to me before returning below.

I returned home and hugged Ariel, almost not letting her go. I told her I love her and that's all that matters.

Now I know I can be a king. I can face my troubles and not run away. I can do this. I know I can.

And I know Father will be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>just curious, should I make a sequel?<strong>


End file.
